


Say So

by princessleiass



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleiass/pseuds/princessleiass
Summary: Dan and Blair were the kind of opposites that did not attract. Except, spoiler alert: they did. A lot. While Blair may be the Führer of Fashion, she has a soft spot for Brooklyn’s Benedict Arnold. But why were they together? Because she said so.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey & Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Past!Dan/Serena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first oneshot on AO3 and I hope you like it as much as I do! There is a severe lack of Dair fics in the world and I’m trying to amend that.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Listen to “Say So” by Doja Cat for the ~vibes~

Blair’s room was covered in an array of expensive silks, chiffons, and velvets. God forbid a scrap of polyester was in sight. Her brown locks were in complete disarray, no amount of John Frieda hairspray could save the nest that sprouted on her scalp. To say today was not off to a good start was the understatement of the century. Dorota woke her up late, her 9am meeting got pushed back to next week, and Dan brought bagels instead of waffles. To make matters worse, she couldn’t find her favorite Manolos. Yeah, today was not a good day.

As Blair crawls underneath her massive duvet looking for who knows what, Dan timidly enters. He takes note of the absolute chaos of her bedroom but barely bats an eye. However, he is slightly floored by her extensive shoe collection. Were those slippers? He’d never let her live that down. It’s only when he trips over a discarded Louboutin that Blair looks up.

“Oh, hey. Ignore the mess for the love of god. I’ve been looking for my design pad for the past 20 minutes and I’m on the verge of losing my mind,” She says desperately.

There’s a furrow in between her brows and her nose is scrunched up in frustration. Dan really wants to kiss her forehead but she’ll probably hit him for distracting her from the search for the missing sketchpad. So he does what any good boyfriend would do, he sets out to find it. 

Its sandwiched between an old box of macaroons and a pair of old shoes that were probably worth more than the GDP of a small country. As he takes it out, he notices her designs. All were very reminiscent of her time at Constance. Clean lines, flowy skirts, less color but still very Blair. Elevated Blair. She may be a fashion savant with an empire to boot but she was still his Blair. The Queen B that still wore a headband...occasionally. With this, he holds it behind his back. 

“Were you looking for this?” He asks. It's an asinine question but he can’t help but tease his lover. She squints up from her pile and jumps up at his voice. 

“Well? Where is it? I’ve already missed so much work today that I’m getting a tension headache, Dan” She whines. Her hair is still ragged and her lipstick is halfway done. She must have stopped in between her layers of contour because there is a small bronze spot on her lower jaw. 

“Are you whining? Blair, that’s very unbecoming of you. I’d expect more from an Upper East Side debutante,” He teases. It’s flirty and playful. It’s Dan. She lets a smile slip. 

“Humphrey, give me my design pad!” She growls, holding out her perfectly manicured hand. Although she looks a little rundown, she’s still Blair Waldorf. Forever perfect. Her eyebrows also say her patience is wearing dangerously thin but her thin smile says she’s slightly amused. 

“Give me a kiss and we’ll call it square,” He responds. His grin is so wide it resembles the Chesire cat. Blair scoffs but a slow blush creeps up her cheeks. Her smile slowly comes to mirror his own. 

“Deal,” She says. Her eyes hold a silent promise. _I can never say no to your kisses._

At this, his hands come up to cradle her face and he gently places a kiss on her lips. It’s so short that her face trails after his, silently asking for another. The request gets fulfilled as Dan presses tiny kisses all over her face. Her nose first, always. Then her cheeks, followed by her eyelids, and finally her lips. Flushed and dizzy, Blair opens her eyes. She sees Dan’s equally sparkling eyes staring right back and suddenly she’s transported back to those infamous steps at the Met. 

* * *

She’s donning her signature tights and headband. Her minions are sat primly at her feet but this time there’s a new addition for lunchtime. Lonely boy is sat opposite Blair, not looking so lonely anymore. Instead, his eyes never stray from hers and his hand rests comfortably on her knee. He was trying to make her laugh with his seemingly endless opinions on Italian opera.

It couldn’t get more absurd but, for the first time, Blair didn’t seem to care. She ignored the stares of their peers, the piercing glare of one Serena Van der Woodsen, and the class hierarchy hellbent on dividing them. Instead, she takes Dan’s hand. She runs her fingers over his calluses and lines. Then, in a bold move for her, she kisses his palm. 

“Let’s play hooky, Lonely Boy,” Blair whispers, only for Dan to hear. Her eyes are alight with mischief. 

“If you say so, Queen B,” Dan says back. The cab ride home had never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Gave a lil flashback to where it all began (at least in my mind). I also have a Tumblr @princessleiass with more work like this! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
